Por Peggy
by LadyCris
Summary: "¿Crees que ella habría querido esto?" Steve comprende en seguida a quién se refiere Tony. A una mujer muy importante en la vida de ambos hombres. Para uno fue su primer amor en su época y para otro una segunda madre en su niñez y ambos tienen clara la respuesta a esa pregunta. / No Civil War spoilers (pequeño AU).
¡Hola a todos! Después de ver Civil War cómo resistirse a no escribir algo relacionado con el mundo de Marvel. Personalmente tengo muy claro el canon de que Tony conocía a Peggy de cuando era pequeño y que su relación era bastante cercana, algo que por consiguiente tiene en común con Steve, ¿podría tener relevancia cuando ambos están enfrentados? Sí.

Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de Marvel, mía solo es la idea del fic.

 **Aclaración** : Mi canon es que el marido de Peggy Carter es Daniel Sousa (en la serie de Agent Carter lo dejan clarísimo) y además por The Winter Soldier sabemos que tuvo dos hijos.

 **Aclaración 2** : La parte en _cursiva_ entre líneas es flashback.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Un golpe.

Otro.

Steve pudo notar como las costillas se hundían en su pecho bajo el tercer golpe del puño de hierro. El aire llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones. Se hizo a un lado para esquivar un cuarto y pasó de una postura defensiva a una ofensiva, atestando un golpe tras otro contra la brillante armadura de su antiguo compañero. Tony se defendía con ferocidad pero los sistemas informáticos de su traje fallaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Un golpe más en la zona de la cabeza y toda su armadura se vería comprometida.

Y ambos lo sabían.

La duda nubló momentáneamente los ojos de Steve, dándole un segundo de ventaja a Tony para dar un paso hacia atrás y disponerse a contraatacar.

Como el momento de calma que precede a la tempestad, ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Unos ojos cargados de ira y venganza, pero también de tristeza y sufrimiento.

Una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas inconexos siguió a aquel segundo de paz. Se enzarzaron en un feroz baile de golpes, buscando los puntos débiles de su rival. Y por desgracia para ambos después de tantos años juntos, el otro conocía esos puntos a la perfección.

Puño y escudo colisionaron y el sonido de metal contra metal retumbó contra los muros de piedra, desestabilizando la estructura del edificio que se derrumbaba por momentos. Ambos presionaban con cada suspiro de fuerza que les quedaba, negándose a ceder. Gotas de sudor mezcladas con sangre resbalaban por sus frentes. Cada fibra de su cuerpo luchaba por ganar, por acabar de una vez con aquella lucha que les estaba consumiendo por dentro.

\- ¿Crees que ella habría querido esto? – gritó Tony por encima del ruido de los muros desquebrajándose a su alrededor.

No tuvo que aclarar a quién se refería para que Steve lo supiera.

Peggy.

La imagen de Tony escondido tras la multitud en el funeral acudió a su mente. Le había visto rezagarse al salir de la iglesia, se había fijado en sus ojos vidriosos al mirar la foto de una joven Peggy presidiendo la misa, había intentado, sin éxito, leer sus labios susurrándole unas últimas palabras a la mujer que tanto había afectado su vida. Con todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día no había tenido tiempo para hablar de ello pero algo en su interior le decía que la relación entre Tony y Peggy era mucho más profunda de lo que él conocía.

* * *

 _Cuando Peggy abrió la puerta Tony sospechó por su aterrorizada expresión que su aspecto era bastante peor de lo que había imaginado. Quizá debería haberse replanteado llamar al timbre, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

 _\- ¡Dios mío, Tony! – exclamó la mujer de mediana edad llevándose las manos a la boca con horror. Frente a ella, un Tony Stark de 10 años temblaba sin remedio, calado hasta los huesos por la tormenta que acaecía en el exterior desde hacía horas. Tomó al niño de mano y le metió en el interior de la casa - ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _\- Yo… - balbuceó el pequeño frotándose los ojos para intentar disipar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer – Papá no estaba en casa y… - un sollozo le impidió acabar la frase._

 _\- Shh, ven aquí cariño – Peggy se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le limpió las lágrimas con ternura. Tony la abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su hombro mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo tratando de calmarle._

 _Cuando el llanto hubo remitido se puso de pie y despacio, con pequeños pasitos, le acompañó a sentarse en el sofá. Él se dejó llevar como una marioneta, siendo solo parcialmente consciente de cómo Peggy le acomodaba en el sofá. La mujer hizo un amago de separarse pero Tony la retuvo, agarrando son fuerza su mano._

 _\- No te vayas, tía Peggy – le suplicó el niño._

 _\- Solo voy a por una toalla – le explicó ella con dulzura, enternecida por el gesto – Hay que secar ese pelo, ¿no crees?_

 _El pequeño Tony negó con la cabeza, no quería quedarse solo. Odiaba estar solo._

 _\- Está bien – aceptó Peggy incapaz de separarse de él si se lo pedía de esa forma. Se sentó a su lado y dejó que se recostara sobre ella - ¡Daniel! – gritó en dirección a las escaleras - ¿Me puedes traer una toalla?_

 _\- ¡Ahora mismo! – respondió una grave voz desde el piso de arriba._

 _A penas un minuto después Daniel descendía las escaleras apoyado en su muleta con una toalla seca en la mano._

 _\- Gracias, cielo – la mirada de preocupación de su mujer le llevó a mirar al pequeño bultito agazapado en su regazo. Daniel levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta y Peggy respondió encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba._

 _\- Vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó con fingida sorpresa poniéndose de rodillas y acariciando la cabeza del niño - ¡Pero si es Tony Stark!_

 _\- Hola, tío Daniel – le saludó levantando la cabeza y sonriendo al ver una cara conocida._

 _Peggy cogió la toalla y la sacudió con ganas contra el empapado pelo del niño que se movió revoltoso bajo ella._

 _\- ¿Así mejor, eh? – rio Peggy, feliz de ver a Tony más tranquilo._

 _El pequeño asintió._

 _\- ¿Tony? – preguntaron dos voces infantiles al unísono desde arriba._

 _\- ¿Están Michael y Anna? – preguntó el joven Stark al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba._

 _Antes de que Daniel o Peggy pudieran contestar sus dos hijos bajaban a toda velocidad con sus cortas piernas por las escaleras y se abalanzaban riendo sobre su primo Tony, que les recibió con los brazos abiertos._

 _Anna era tres años menor que él y Michael a penas uno. Crecer juntos les había convertido en familia y aunque se consideraban "primos" dado el tiempo que pasaban juntos eran más bien como hermanos._

 _\- ¿Por qué no subís arriba y le enseñáis a Tony lo que os regaló el tío Jarvis el otro día? – les propuso Daniel utilizando como excusa el regalo que les habían hecho el señor y las señora Jarvis en su última visita._

 _Los ojos de los tres niños brillaron de emoción por la idea y sin pensárselo dos veces subieron los tres de la mano al piso de arriba._

 _\- Bien jugado, agente – reconoció Peggy dedicándole una sonrisa a su marido cuando los niños se hubieron ido. Ahora le tocaba el mal trago de llamar a Howard para preguntarle qué narices había pasado con Tony esta vez. Era mejor que Tony no estuviera delante, el pobre ya había pasado suficiente._

 _\- Aprendí de la mejor – aseguró Daniel robándole un último beso antes de dejarla a solas en la habitación, marcando con resignación el número de teléfono de su viejo compañero y amigo._

* * *

\- No – contestó Steve con firmeza, a pesar de no tener ni fuerzas para hablar – Ella nunca habría querido esto – afirmó recordando con tristeza a la mujer de la que había estado enamorado tantísimos años atrás.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos dejaron de ejercer presión contra el otro. Dieron un paso para atrás y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, esta vez viendo solo reflejado en los ojos del otro los recuerdos compartidos con una misma mujer. Una mujer que no había dedicado su vida para que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida acabaran matándose.

Resolverían aquello de otro modo.

Por Peggy.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer. Como siempre, todas las reviews con vuestras opiniones son bienvenidas.

 **Aclaración 3** : He llamado a los hijos así por Michael el hermano de Peggy y Anna Jarvis. Era muy necesario.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
